Soft-sided hand luggage such as rolling travel bags and the like generally include a rigid frame forming a hard sidewall boundary for a transportable clothing compartment with a flexible fabric enclosure attached to the rigid frame. Such travel bags are usually equipped with wheels and a retractable handle. Hangers may be supported within the compartment of the travel bag so that suits, dresses and the like may be folded, suspended and transported within the bag.
Conventional rolling travel bags usually employ steel or heavily reinforced plastic for the rigid frame. However, the heavy frame structure of conventional travel bags adds substantially to the overall size and weight of the bag while reducing its internal storage capacity. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in providing rigid frame travel bags equipped with wheels and retractable pull handles which exhibit strength and durability without sacrificing storage volume or increasing the net weight of the bag.